Jonothor Corbray
'''Jonothor "Jon" Corbray '''is the son of Isembard and current Lord of House Corbray of Heart's Home. He and his bannermen are sworn to House Royce. History Birth and Early Life Jonothor Corbray was born in 358 AC to Isembard and Teora Corbray, with his twin sister Perrianne immediately following him. Teora died in childbirth⁠—she never laid eyes on either of her children. Jonothor, from a young age, was a large and boisterous child, far healthier than both his father and grandfather were in their youths, and far more inclined to violence. He was enraptured by tales of great knights the likes of Gwayne Corbray, The White Bull, Jaime Lannister and Duncan the Tall, and constantly strove to emulate such titanic figures. He was training with swords from the time he was old enough to pick them up. Jon was very close to his sister Perrianne. She was by and large the more intelligent and empathetic of the two, and thus she often was left trying to mend the childish wounds the young Jonothor made, whether they be on himself or on others. Perhaps because of their closeness as children, even in light of recent events, Jonothor still regards his sister with the highest of praises. Fosterage under Lord Royce In the year 368, Isembard sent Jon off to foster under Lord Gerold Royce of Runestone. However, after only two years in Runestone, Lord Gerold passed away, leaving his son Andar as the Lord of Runestone. After some deliberation, it was decided that Andar would continue to host Jonothor until he was a man grown. From that point on, Jon served as Andar's squire, and would remain a constant fixture at the Lord of Runestone's side, learning from his example. Eventually, Andar would knight Jonothor just short of his 17th nameday. Jonothor would compete in the odd tournament on occasion, rarely jousting. He preferred the melee, an arena in which his imposing size and brute strength worked to his advantage. In spite of his adulthood, Jon did not return to Heart's Home until the age of 18, instead continuing to learn under Andar for another year after he was knighted. Brynden's Rebellion Isembard recalled Jon to Heart's Home in the year 376 AC, and quickly shifted from the role of knight to that of the heir, with Isembard bestowing Lady Forlorn to him the very moment he entered the gates of Heart's Home. Mere weeks after his return, Perrianne was married off to Lord Darnold Grafton of Gulltown in a bid to ease the economic woes of House Corbray. Jon was reportedly far from approving of the relationship, and had harsh words for his father when the prospect of his own marriage was brought up, with young Jon refusing all propositions on principle. After a few years at home, Brynden Baelish's rebellion against the crown began. Initially, Isembard was content to side with Brynden against Lord Royce and his loyalists, due to his daughter being married to the rebelling Lord Grafton, but the Lord Corbray would be horrified to learn that Jonothor rallied a host of willing knights and levy soldiers and rode to Andar's aid. With this in mind Isembard was forced to chose between his heir and his daughter, and chose his heir. His bannermen, however, sided against him, meaning that Isembard was forced to face both Lynderly and Crayne men at arms in the leadup to and during the battles to come. Jonothor arrived at Runestone mere days before the pitched battle there, and pledged Lady Forlorn and the swords of his company to Andar's cause, even as the vanguard of the opposition was led by his own goodbrother, Darnold Grafton. Jonothor distinguished himself in battle, described as a 'frenzied animal, hacking and tearing his way through man and horse alike' by witnesses. In spite of the efforts of Lord Royce and his loyalists, however, Runestone fell in the final moon of the year 382. Jon and his host remained with the Loyalist forces as they mounted their counteroffensive, and participated in the climactic battle of Harrenhall, where he further distinguished himself by slaying Lord Nestor Hunter, who would have slain his father, and forcing the surrender of Lord Crayne after trouncing him in single combat. Soon after, the battle, and the rebellion with it, was over. Aftermath of Brynden's Rebellion Isembard was severely injured during the battle of Harrenhall, and was rendered practically unable to walk as a result. This, along with his advancing age, led Isembard to abdicate his position of lordship early, and name Jonothor Corbray Lord of Heart's Home in the year 384. Jonothor's first actions as Lord Corbray were, controversially, to issue a full pardon to Lords Lynderly and Crayne, on the condition that they swear an oath of fealty to him, on penalty of 'a punishment far worse than death'. This display of 'mercy' made him popular amongst the smallfolk of Corbray holdings, and along with his exploits during the Rebellion, led many to regard him as among the ranks of the great Corbray warriors of old, Lyn and Gwayne. He also has made goodwill gestures to House Grafton, attempting to restore the alliance brokered by his father. How much of this is for the sake of his sister and how much is for the sake of House Corbray's coffers is a matter of conjecture. During the time surrounding King Edmund Baelish's great tourney, Jonothor reunited with his long-parted sister, but was drawn from her side once again by Lord Royce's peculiar actions. He also befriended Lord Alester Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, after losing a duel to him and receiving a scar that would mar him for the rest of his life. Category:House Corbray Category:Valeman